1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-handed hypodermic syringe comprising two concave objects opposite to each other on the rear portion of the syringe as well as a ring with a broken slit on the distal portion of the plunger of the syringe. The medical personnel can hold the ring steadily with their thumbs, and the syringe with their index fingers and middle fingers, to manipulate the pull-push action of the injection.
Secondly, the present invention consists of a blocking-object inside the distal end of the syringe to prevent the plunger from moving out of the barrel chamber, thereby keeping the syringe needle inside the syringe in consideration of safety.
Thirdly, there is a slit near the distal end of the plunger. In the event the medical personnel pulls the plunger with excessive force, their thumbs can be released from the slit so as to prevent the plunger from falling out of the syringe and keeping the needle inside the syringe barrel for safety consideration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a one-handed hypodermic syringe designed to improve the performance of conventional syringes and of safety syringes.
The conventional syringes are subject to the restrictions as follows:
1. Users need to keep the syringe needle facing upward and pull the plunger outward slightly before the injection. The plunger is then pushed inward so as to remove the air out of the syringe. This motion requires two bands.
2. To use the syringes equipped with the safety needle, users have to pull the plunger outward after the injection in order to force the syringe needle to return to its original position inside the barrel. Two hands are required in this motion, also.
Apparently, medical personnel always need to use two hands for the injection. However, the medical personnel have to use one hand occasionally. Therefore, both medical personnel and patients face certain level of risks.
In an effort to upgrade the performance of the hypodermic syringes, the inventor has studied the structure of syringes thoroughly so as to allow the medical personnel to use the syringes with one hand only.
The present invention will be apparent in its contents of technique after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention in reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: